


The Song of Love

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Romance, Sad and Happy, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: What has come out of my thought of 'a Siren in love with a Ghost'
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	The Song of Love

As the full moon’s light cut through fog to settle onto the cold, unnaturally flat ocean, a soft whisper of a song began. It built up, granting its target a physical form as a white, glowing figure materialized into existence. She was dressed in a torn ball gown, her hair beautifully flowing behind her as she danced to the song, swaying gently though no wind could touch her.

Small hands broke through the water’s surface without disturbing it as the aquatic creature surfaced, its mouth opened as it sang in a beautiful and haunting wail, eyes locked on the swaying apparition. The siren pushed her hair back as the spirit danced towards her. Her rhythmic wail breaking to form words in a long forgotten language. Or perhaps simply one that was never shared.

The siren’s soothing, melodic, plaintive song continued on as the two women connected. The ghost smiling at the siren wordlessly as she twirled the mermaid, the two dancing as lovers as they descended into the dark depths where only the spirit’s glow illuminated the empty waters surrounding them.

No words were exchanged. They never were. The two simply continued to dance the night away, delighting in the arms of their lovers, in the rich song sang by the Siren to let the two meet for yet another night before they would inevitably be torn from each others arms, come dawn.


End file.
